Battery state detecting devices that detect the state of a battery installed in a vehicle such as an automobile by detecting output current or the like from the battery have been known in the related art. Patent Document 1 discloses this type of battery state detecting device.
The battery state detecting device of Patent Document 1 includes a shunt resistor having a conductor that is at least partially flat, and a battery post terminal. The conductor of the shunt resistor and a shunt resistor connecting portion of the battery post terminal are connected by being welded together.
With this configuration, Patent Document 1 enables the connection part between the battery post terminal and the shunt resistor to be made compact in the thickness direction thereof, and thus a form factor of the battery state detecting device can be made smaller.